Dear Diary
by hlizzaann
Summary: A young girl seeking to find the truth about her life and identity finds her self with special abilities. As she continues her journey she records her story in her Diary.


Dear Diary,

Introduction

- - - - - -

Dear Diary,

My life as a normal teenage girl has been changed forever. For some odd reason I've been developing this quick knowledge about everything around me. I don't understand what could be happening to me or what I'm turning into. I'm always afraid I'll end up turning into some freak with superpowers…that would be a hard one to explain to my family.

Three weeks ago I began my training at the community martial arts center, down the road from where I live. Although everything seemed to going smoothly for me, my teacher decided to take me out of the beginner class and place me within a smaller class for more advanced students. I couldn't understand why he wanted to do this. I expected it had to do with the strange looks the other kids gave me as I levitated the student next to me in the air with only my mind. I guess that is considered "freaky".

A few days after that, I had invited a friend over to have lunch. He was walking through the kitchen when he slipped on the wet floor where I had spelt something that morning. The food he had been carrying went flying out of his hands and suddenly stopped in mid-air. I suppose that was my doing too. I don't understand why, though. All I did was imagine the plate not hitting the ground…and it didn't.

Needless to say, some pretty strange things have been happening since I started my training at that martial arts school. Maybe my new "powers" can land me a date with the cute guy that is in one of my Saturday morning classes.

- - - - - -

A shadow passed quickly behind her as she stood in the ally way of Tumi Martial Arts Center in Cypress City. She closed her eyes as she stood silently, listening to the noise around her, attempting to find inner peace. She had always been taught to quiet her mind before she made a decision of what move to make next. The shadowy figure kept taunting her as she stood motionless. Who or what it was, she did not know. "Maybe a ghost," she thought to herself, "uneasy about the past or even future." It was not unlikely that it was a spirit. She had learned to easily communicate with any form of spirit or creature, but this one seemed distracted. The shadow quickly vanished as the side door of the martial arts center opened revealing a tall, attractive boy around the age of nineteen.

"Playing hide and seek with the younger students?" Leo asked as he shut the door behind him and walked over to where Kali was standing. She rolled her eyes and continued thinking to her self, ignoring that he was ever there. "Well, what are you doing then?" he asked. He leaned against the brick wall beside him as he waited for her answer.

"If you must know, I was communicated with a spirit." She replied roughly. She shut her eyes again and crossed her arms. "Will you please leave now?"

"Hey, no need to be rude. I'll leave once you tell me what's going on with you lately." Leo pushed himself off the wall and closer to where Kali stood. The wind blew Kali's dark hair gently to one side as Leo placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm worried about you. Every night I hear you crying in your sleep and during lessons you seem distracted when you teach your own class. What's going on?" Leo looked worried.

Kali shrugged him off as she opened her eyes back up and began walking toward the door. As she opened it she said, "Nothing."

- - - - - -

Dear Diary,

Leo is the newest member of the center. He was hired to help train some of the more advanced kids how to defend themselves and use their "abnormal abilities". He's very attractive, but most of the time a big pain in the neck. He's got amazing green eyes and bright blonde hair. He would be so much more attractive if he wasn't always on my case about the nightmares I've been having…

Speaking of nightmares…  
I had another one last night. This time it was about spirits or demons … or something. My dreams are never consistent, which is a really big problem. Sometimes I think I can predict what will happen in the future, but things never turn out the way I dream them…or at least, they haven't yet. Half the time I don't even remember what the dream was about, but Leo said he heard me crying in my sleep. Maybe these dreams are worse than I think they are. I will talk to Master Hi about it.

- - - - - -

Kali walked into Master Hi's meditation room one afternoon to find him sitting at the large water fountain in the middle of the floor. Of all the places within the building, this one was her absolute favorite. It was the most peaceful and seemed to be the only place she could relax. Master Hi had trained Kali since she was a girl and always had great advice for her when she came to him. However, because of Kali's strange abilities, involving communicating with spirits, Master Hi was always cautious what he said to Kali, for fear that an evil spirit may hear.

On this particular day Kali had decided to ask Master Hi about the dreams she had been having. "It's like the end of the world, except it's not earth." She explained, sitting next to him. "The people in my imaginary world aren't exactly human, but they aren't spirits. It's like another world exists and I'm the only one who can keep the demons from destroying that world. The strange part is that when I wake up, the powers I gained in my dreams don't disappear. I find I have gained more abilities in reality. For example, I dreamed I could fly in my dream a few months ago. When I woke up the next week, I was floating in the air above my bed." Master Hi closed his eyes, meditating. Kali waited patiently as he shook his head, trying to picture the dreams Kali had been having.

"This is difficult. Come back tomorrow." He replied simply as he flung his hand to the side. Kali took this as "get out", so she walked silently out of the building annoyed. She didn't understand why he couldn't just tell her what her dreams meant right then and there. She was never patient enough to wait on Master Hi. He was old and sometimes forgot things very easily. Kali decided talking to Master Hi had been a bad idea after all.

- - - - - -

Dear Diary,

Why the hell do I even bother going to Master Hi. He never answers any questions I have and every time I have something important on my mind he blows me off. Maybe it's time I leave Cypress City and find a new trainer, one who can help me figure out what all of these new abilities mean. I guess I'll leave tonight. I don't know how I'll ever get past Leo, though. It's like he watches my every move.

- - - - - -

Around twelve o' clock in the morning, Kali got up from her bed and silently walked to her closet. Her hands shook violently as she opened it and pulled out a large bag that she could fit her clothes in. She had never once left the center. It had been her home for such a long time and now she began getting nervous. As she packed her belongings something fell from the shelf above her head. She snatched it in mid-air with her mind before it hit the ground. Once it was in her hands she stared at it for a moment. It was a small, brown picture frame with a picture of a beautiful woman holding a baby. Kali imagined the baby was her self and that the woman holding her was her mother, however since she had never met her parents she wasn't really sure. Her mother had dark brown hair like her own with sharp brown eyes that pierced Kali's heart as she stared. Kali placed the picture inside her bag beneath her clothes and shut the closet door. Packing had been easy, but how was she to manage getting out of the center without someone hearing her? She walked over to her window and slid it open. No one was outside. She didn't know why she thought someone might be awake. It was late and everyone had gone to bed earlier that day. Kali sat in the window of her room. She peered back at her little bed and desk. Trying not to remember the past she had at this home, she jumped out the window and on to the roof outside. She looked at the little city she had grown up in and suddenly felt horrible for leaving without saying a word. She decided to leave a note on her bed explaining why she had left and that she hoped to return one day. She mentioned how she was thankful for everything she had learned and how much she would miss Master Hi and Leo. She left quickly after putting the note on her bed. Taking one more look at the center, Kali jumped off the roof and into the sky.


End file.
